


Breathe in breathe out

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [13]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober 2020 day 13Prompt:Delayed drowning| Chemical pneumonia | Oxygen mask
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 34





	Breathe in breathe out

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw the first version of this that was like hella short I’m sorry google docs did a fucky and I accidentally ended up posting the other version instead of the right one

Death approaches.

The bell tolls, once, twice, and then he is there, grim and gray and with concern twisting in his chest. And then he sees Zagreus, and concern turns to fear.

Thanatos’ face remains stubbornly impassive. He has no place for emotions. But Zagreus is coughing, choking desperately on what seems to be nothing, and fear grips his chest like a vice nonetheless.

The prince gives him a smile, chokes out what he assumes is supposed to be a cheery “Than.” The coughing continues. Thanatos can feel death on the air, whispering in his ear, tugging at his sleeve. His scythe burns hot and impatient against his palms.

Instead of dealing with the spiral of thoughts and feelings, Thanatos says, “How are you _drowning_ in Asphodel?”

Zagreus proudly holds up the shape of a conch, which Thanatos remembers him excitedly showing him what feels like an eternity ago now. A gift from Poseidon, if he remembers correctly. Suddenly, it all clicks. It all makes sense.

“Idiot,” he says, with as much fondness as he can muster, which is barely any, not because he isn’t fond of Zagreus but because he’s always had trouble expressing any emotion. He throws a look to the door into the next chambers. “Go through that one,” he points, “there’s a fountain in there.”

Thanatos leaves him, fully intent on returning to his work. He instead finds himself in the fountain chamber he pointed his friend towards. Worry is clouding his judgement. He runs a hand through his hair, freezes, runs it through a second time. He cares about Zagreus. He doesn’t want to just leave him.

It’s strange. He’s never been particularly worried about anyone dying before. But Zagreus… Zagreus wakes feelings Thanatos is fairly certain he does not want to deal with. It’s pathetic, a god of death being frightened of that which he has domain over. But he doesn’t want Zagreus to die. He knows if Zagreus dies, he’ll just walk out of the Pool of Styx, shaking its red waters from his hair and greeting Hypnos with a smile. Yet, Thanatos does not want Zagreus to die.

He doesn’t realize he’s zoned out until Zagreus has placed a hand on his shoulder and shaken him gently.

“Than. I’m fine.”

Instead of dealing with how that makes him feel, Thanatos vanishes.


End file.
